Lerlo
thumb|350px|Dawna LerloLerlo - była Główna Alfa Klanu Świtu po Niltaran. Jest jedną z najstarszych smoczyc w DragonWorld, która przeżyła Kataklizm. Partnerka Halmantiego. Mieszanka smoka cienistego ze smokiem światła. Wygląd Dawniej Lerlo była dobrze zbudowaną wcale nie małą smoczycą. Jej piękne złote łuski mieniły się w promieniach słońca. Czarne szpony zadawały śmierć jej wrogom, a ogromne skrzydła niosły na wietrze. Bystre, złote ślepia nigdy jej nie zawiodły. Teraz smoczyca jest widmem samej siebie. Wychudła, zmarniała. Jej łuski straciły blask i do tego stały się białe niczym sama śmierć. Jej wzrok stał się matowy i mglisty. Czasem widać w jej oczach obłęd i strach. Stała się smukłą, białą smoczycą. Posiada teraz długą szyję, z ostrymi szpikulcami od początku szyi aż do końca ogona. Wielkie białe rogi ozdabiają jej łeb niczym lodowa korona. Na jej ciele pozostały jej jednak ślady przypominające o dawnym życiu. Na jej prawym barku ciągle widnieje blizna, chociaż teraz zlewa się z białymi łuskami. Ciągle także zieje złotym ogniem, charakterystycznym dla jej dawnego klanu.thumb|320px|Lerlo w Tchnieniu Nowego Brzasku Charakter Tutaj również zaszły zmiany spore zmiany. Z wcześniej otwartej, gotowej nieść pomoc zmieniła się w milczącą obserwatorkę. Niegdyś była duszą towarzystwa. Teraz lodowe pustkowia dają jej ukojenie. Została w niej iskierka dawnej siebie. Nie jest obojętna na cierpienie, ale nie ruszy też bezinteresownie na pomoc. Chętnie zaopiekuje się młodymi i rannymi. Do walki nie rwie się już jak dawniej. Jeżeli jednak komuś uda się ją sprowokować staje się bezlitosna i bez skrupułów rozerwie przeciwnikowi szyję... Tak, nawet jeśli ten błaga o litość. Nie przebacza tak łatwo. Nie zapomina jednak o starych przyjaciołach. Dla nich próbuje pozostać dalej starą, dobrą Lerlo. Nie jest to łatwe i nie zawsze jej się to udaje... Historia 'Stara Era' Smoczyca narodziła się w krainie zwanej Liandarem. Gdy przyszła na świat jej ojciec, który był przywódcą zadecydował, że będzie jego następczynią. Została rytualnie przyjęta do klanu. Była jednak jedyną złotą smoczycą w klanie. Na początku ojciec pilnował ją. Chodził za nią, karmił ją. Tak w dzień w dzień smoczyca poznawała świat. Miało być spokojnie. W wieku 50 lat każde smoczątko miało przejść kolejną próbę. Jej ojciec także musiał zabrać ją na polowanie. W końcu jako przywódca był zmuszony świecić przykładem dla reszty. Obowiązywały go nawet najgłupsze rytuały. Zabrał więc Lerlo na polowanie na harpie. W Liandarem nie był to częsty widok. Smoki zwykle omijały harpie przez wzgląd na małą ilość mięsa w jednej harpii. Zwykle trzeba było upolować z 5 harpii żeby dorosły smok mógł się najeść. Dla małego smoczątka jednak harpia to uczta więc ten rytuał nie sprawił większych problemów Skylurowi. Dzieciństwo Lerlo mgliście wspomina. Pamięta tylko ważniejsze wydarzenia bo codzienne zajęcia zapomniała dość szybko. Czemu niby po V wiekach życia miałaby rozpamiętywać zabawy. Kolejne wydarzenie, które warto by było opisać to polowanie w wieku 100 lat. W tym wieku według szamana każdy smok osiągnął już dojrzałość i miał prawo szukać partnera. Owszem Lerlo dzięki genom ojca wyglądała już na dojrzałą fizycznie smoczycę. Była wtedy równie chuda i słaba co czarne smoczyce. Jednak geny po matce zapewniały, że pełną dorosłość osiągnie dopiero za 200 lat. Ojciec więc kilka dni przed rytuałem zaczął przygotowywać ją do dorosłego życia. Opowiadał o randze przywódcy i innych obowiązkach. O samcach nie wspominał nic. Nadszedł dzień polowania. Mieli udać się na bawoły, których było mnóstwo. Wraz z Lerlo było jeszcze z 5 samców i 4 samice. Łącznie 10 smoków. Ponieważ umieli już latać po kilku chwilach czaili się w lesie. Wszyscy spoglądali ku rosłym bawołom, który pasły się na polance. Strategia była już rozłożona. Ruszyli do ataku. Samce na lewo, samice na prawo. Samce wgryzły się w 3 rosłe bawoły, a samice w mniejsze matki z młodymi. Zauważył to przewodnik stada. Ruszył zadziornie na mordujące smoki. Lerlo mimo chęci nie była wstanie wydać z siebie większego płomienia. Cienie bez problemu zionęły sporym ogniem podczas gdy z paszczy Lerlo wydobywał się o połowę mniejszy. Młokosy wróciły do Grodziska po udanym polowaniu. Smoki zawsze musiały zdać raport co się działo. Starszyzna wraz z Szamanem na czele oceniali postęp młodych. Lerlo została wzięta pod obserwację. Szaman także kazał jej uczęszczać do niego do pomocy, a on coś poradzi na jej zianie. Lerlo uczęszczała więc do Szamana, a ten chociaż znał się jak nikt inny na ziołach nie był wstanie nic poradzić. Stwierdził, że nie będzie mogła zionąć większym płomieniem już nigdy więcej. W stadzie uważano jej kolor łusek za jedyną pamiątkę po matce dlatego nie akceptowano myśli, że dojrzewa inaczej niż oni. Przez kolejne lata Lerlo pomagała Szamanowi, który wyraźnie się starzał. Jej ojciec także do najmłodszych nie należał. Kilka razy Lerlo musiała pomagać Szamanowi gdy ten odwiedzał jej ojca. Skulyr słabł psychicznie, ale fizycznie całkiem dobrze się trzymał. Twierdził czasem, że nachodzą go duchy. Przypadłość ta trwała do 150 roku Lerlo. Potem równie nagle jak się pojawiła po prostu zniknęła. Smoczyca brała czynny udział w życiu stada. Brano pod uwagę jej zdanie na spotkaniach Starszyzny i podczas polowań. Skulyr pękał z dumy chociaż nieco martwiło go to, że smoczyca nie znalazła sobie partnera. Smoki patrzyły na nią coraz częściej z lękiem. Smoczyca dalej rosła. Była już większa od części smoczyc w klanie. Kształtowała się na świetlika. Osiągnęła wiek 200 lat. Jej ojciec znów zaczął chorować. Lerlo pomagała Szamanowi. Bardzo martwiła się o swego ojca. Było z nim ciężko aż do czasu. Doskonale pamięta ten dzień. Wspomnienie wyciska z niej łzy. Stała wtedy i rozmawiała z Szamanem o chorobie ojca. Skulyr wyszedł wtedy z groty o własnych siłach. "Ojcze musisz odpoczywać." Jej słowa padły wtedy ze strachem. Czarny samiec wyprężył się dumnie i spojrzał na Lerlo. Jego oczy były białe. Powiedział coś czego Lerlo nie zrozumiała. Opętany! Ostatnie słowa, które zarejestrował jej umysł tuż przed bólem. Jej ojciec wyskoczył ku niej i przygniótł ją do ziemi. Smoki zaraz się zbiegły, ale przestraszone tylko patrzyły. "Broń się! On stracił nad sobą kontrolę!" Krzyk Szamana. Rozpoczęła się walka. Lerlo mocnym kopniakiem odepchnęła ojca. Jej ojciec został opętany przez widmo. Często się tak działo z chorującymi starszymi smokami. Skulyr zaryczał i zionął ogniem w smoczycę. Udało jej się wzbić w powietrze unikając głównego ataku. Jej ojciec wyskoczył za nią i zaczął gonić. Beczki, korkociągi. Sama nie wiedziała, że umie tyle akrobacji. To wszystko aby uniknąć ataku ojca. Ten jednak przestał ziać i ją wraz z jej marnymi wysiłkami przygwoździł do ziemi. Jego ostry szpikulec na końcu ogona gotowy był rozerwać jej łuski na strzępy. Smoki oprzytomniały i oderwały Skulyra od Lerlo. Ten zdążył rozciąć ranę na jej prawym boku dość głęboko wchodząc. Smoczyca zaryczała. Bardziej bolało ją to psychicznie niż fizycznie. "Uciekaj!" nie musieli dwa razy powtarzać. Smoczyca rzuciła się pędem i prędko wzbiła w powietrze. Jeszcze z dala widziała jak jej ojciec szarpie się trzymany przez 5 smoków. Nie wie co się dalej stało ze Skulyrem. Przez długi czas nad tym rozmyślała. Za długi, bo aż 300 lat. Chodziła niczym we śnie przed siebie niczym w wiecznej ucieczce. Aż przyszła do Dragon Worldu. Sama. 'Nowa Era' Gdy przybyła do Nowej Ery świat był opustoszały. Niewiele było smoków i ludzi. Smoczyca w ciągu kilku dni dowiedziała się o sytuacji jaka aktualnie panowała w DW. Po części od innych smoków, po części z własnych obserwacji. Dowiedziała się o istnieniu Klanu Świtu. Smoczyca nie próżnowała i zrozumiawszy, że to klan dla niej dołączyła. Po kilku dniach została Alfą Główną. Smoków Świtu jednak było bardzo mało. Czas ten wspomina jako dobry okres w jej życiu. Dla klanu był to jednak czas gdy liczba członków nie przekraczała 10. Mimo starań klan nie powrócił do dawnej kondycji. W tym czasie smoczyca nabrała doświadczenia i wiedzy o DW. Razem z Etahelem udało im się wówczas uwięzić Demosmoka, chociaż na krótko. Pod koniec Nowej Ery klan liczył około 3 smoków. Wśród nich był Liwanag jej pierwszy partner. 'Kataklizm' Gdy rozpoczął się Kataklizm klan znów był opustoszały. Lerlo brała udział w kilku walkach przeciw Demosmokowi, ale nikt nie mógł nic zdziałać. Gdy napadł na tereny jej klanu nawet pomoc sojuszników nie uchroniła tych terenów przed zniszczeniem. Nic się nie ostało... Liwanag zaginął po walce. Gdy Demosmok zniknął na miejsce wszystkich dobrych klanów powstał Ród Błogosławionych. Lerlo stała się jego częścią. Stała się wówczas partnerką Halmantiego. Zniknięcie Demosmoka pozwoliło wszystkim odetchnąć. Samica była szczęśliwa w nowym rodzie, którego przywódcą został Milten. Wybrała się na wyprawę, na której zginęła. Dzięki łaskawości bogów została przywrócona do życia. Zaraz po powrocie do jaskini przekazała dobrą nowinę partnerowi. Kilka dni potem złożyła dwa piękne, złote jaja. Jej pierwsze dzieci - Sigil i Virhra. 'Przełom między Kataklizmem, a Tchnieniem Nowego Brzasku' Gdy jej dzieci dorosły postanowiła udać się do swojego dawnego domu. Już dawno pragnęła tam się udać. Pożegnała się więc z rodziną i odleciała. Droga nie sprawiała żadnych większych problemów. Wiatr jej pomagał, a słońce świeciło wysoko ponad nią. Właśnie wtedy pamięć jej się urywa. Pamięta tylko, że wchodziła do groty, w której się wykluła. Unosił się tam bardzo dziwny zapach. Dalej są tylko urywki informacji. Pamięta, że musiała zostać, ponieważ jej skrzydła zostały rozszarpane. Nie pamięta jednak walki. Nie pamięta niczego co mogłoby powiedzieć co się z nią działo. Wie tylko, że wydarzyło się coś co ją zmusiło do pozostania w tamtym miejscu. Następne sensowne wspomnienie dotyczy drogi powrotnej. Gdy wylądowała na brzegu jeziora zobaczyła, że cała stała się biała. Jej psychika również uległa zmianie. Podejrzewała, że to magia, która zmieniła jej rodzinny dom w lodowe pustkowie. Tak, jej dom stał się lodowym pustkowiem. Nie pamięta tego widoku. Mimo to wie, że tak jest. Smoczyca powróciła do Dragon Worldu. Tutaj czekała ją spora niespodzianka. Jej partner i dzieci zaginęli podobnie jak większość smoków z DW. Zrozumiała, że zaczyna się dla niej nowe życie. Czasami cała jej przeszłość wydaje jej się tylko snem. Blizna i dawne zianie przypomina jej jednak o tym, że to prawda... Kategoria:Smoki